Episode 128
|romaji = Kessen! Supiritto Tekku Fōsu|type = Anime|season = 3|writecolor = Yellow|airs = October 23, 2016 (Japanese) |duration = 24 Minutes|op = Pendulum Beat!|end = Dashing Pendulum|previous = Episode 127|next = Episode 129|image = }}"Decisive Battle! The Spirit Tech Force" (決戦！精霊機巧軍, Kessen! Supiritto Tekku Fōsu) is the one-hundredth and twenty-eighth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis In order to accomplish his Revival Zero plan, Leo needs to fuse Yuzu and the three girls who share her face. Hearing that, Yūya and Reiji lay bare their anger. In order to stop his ambition, the two of them challenge Leo to a Duel. As Yūshō watches on, he feels that something is not right about Yūya… Featured Duel Yūya Sakaki and Reiji Akaba vs. Leo Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel . It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yūya Yūya activates "Stargazer Magician" and "Timegazer Magician" as cards in his Pendulum Zones. Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) from his hand in Attack Position. Turn 2: Reiji Reiji activates "DD Magical Savant Copernicus" and "DD Cerberus" as cards in his Pendulum Zones. Reiji Pendulum Summons "DD Baphomet" (1400/1800) and "DD Ghost" (600/200) from his hand in Attack Position. Reiji Normal Summons "DD Necro Slime" (300/300). Reiji tunes the Level 4 "Baphomet" and the Level 1 "DD Necro Slime" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Ghost" to Synchro Summon "DDD Gust King Alexander" (2500/2000) in Attack Position. As "Ghost" was sent to the Graveyard, its effect lets Reiji target another "DD" monster in his Graveyard and send a monster with the same name from his Deck to the Graveyard. He chooses "Baphomet". Reiji activates the effect of the "DD Necro Slime" in his Graveyard, letting him Fusion Summon using it and other monsters in his Graveyard by banishing them. He fuses "Ghost" with "DD Necro Slime" to Fusion Summon "DDD Flame King Temujin" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. As a "DD" monster was Normal or Special Summoned, the effect of "Alexander" activates, letting Reiji Special Summon a Level 4 or lower "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons "Baphomet" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. As a "DD" monster was Special Summoned, the effect of "Temujin" activates, letting Reiji Special Summon a "DD" monster from his Graveyard. He Special Summons the second "Baphomet" (1400/1800) in Attack Position. Reiji overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "DDD Wave King Caesar" (2400/1200) in Attack Position. Reiji activates the Continuous Magic Card, "Contract with the Monopoly Seal", which will prevent him from Special Summoning monsters from the Extra Deck, but will also prevent his opponent from doing so as long as he controls monsters of the same card type. Turn 3: Leo Leo activates 2 copies of "Spirit Reactor" as cards in his Pendulum Zones. Leo activates the Pendulum Effect of one of his "Reactors", letting him change its Pendulum Scale to that of another Pendulum card on the field. He targets "Timegazer" ("Reactor" Pendulum Scale: 1 → 8). Leo Pendulum Summons "Spirit Tech Force - Pendulum Governor" (2800/2500) and "Spirit Crystal - Salamander Core" (0/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Leo activates the effect of "Pendulum Governor", letting him Release a "Spirit Crystal" monster that was Pendulum Summoned from the hand this turn that has not activated its effect to allow "Pendulum Governor" to use that card's effect up to twice this turn. He Releases "Salamander Core". He activates the effect now, letting him destroy a monster on the field and inflict damage 800 to its controller. He destroys "Odd-Eyes" (Yūya: 4000 → 3200) and "Temujin" (Reiji: 4000 → 3200). The effect of "Pendulum Governor" prevents any monsters besides Pendulum Monsters from targeting it for attacks. As Leo has cards in both of his Pendulum Zones, its effect also prevents monsters his opponent controls with Levels between those Pendulum Scales" from attacking "Pendulum Governor". Leo Sets a card. Turn 4: Yūya Yūya Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck and "Entermate Fusiongolem" (1600/1000) from his hand, both in Attack Position. As it was Pendulum Summoned this turn, Yūya activates the effect of "Fusiongolem", letting him Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster from his Extra Deck to using monsters he controls as the Fusion Materials, including "Fusiongolem". He fuses "Odd-Eyes" with "Fusiongolem" to Fusion Summon "Entermate Gatlinghoul" (2900/900) in Attack Position. As it was Fusion Summoned, its effect activates, inflicting 200 damage to Leo for each card on the field (Leo: 4000 → 1600). As "Gatlinghoul" was Fusion Summoned this turn using a Pendulum Monster as a Material, Yūya activates its other effect, letting him destroy a monster his opponent controls and inflict damage to his opponent equal to that monster's ATK. He targets "Pendulum Governor". Duel continues in the next episode. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūya Sakaki Reiji Akaba Leo Akaba Action Field Flashback Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 3